The Loft
by Wasted And Ready
Summary: Lex takes care of a lot of Clark's firsts. Rated M, Slash. One Shot.


Author: Wasted and Ready

Rating: R.

Ship: Lex/Clark

Warnings: Homosexual sex.

It didn't turn out how I wanted it exactly but please review and tell me what you think!

Not beta'd.

The Loft

A hot, humid night drove Clark Kent from his room to the relative cool of the barn loft. He lay on the couch in only a loose pair of cotton sweats. He stared blankly out into the night sky. He could see the big dipper. If he squinted just a little, he could easily see all the planets, even Pluto. He wondered if he would survive if he flew all the way to Pluto. He didn't need to breathe, not really. And the cold didn't affect him. Hmm, maybe he'll go there some day.

Clark sighed, wiggling around in his pants to get in a comfortable position which was kind of hard because, well, he was hard. That was happening a lot lately. Alien or not, he was like any other teenage boy. Meaning he was very sexually frustrated. It's not like he ever got any from Lana or Chloe. Not that he would necessarily enjoy their attentions. He was more inclined to sneak peaks at other guys in the showers or convince Pete that friendly make out sessions didn't mean anything. But they hadn't done that since they were fourteen, at the oldest. Pete then decided he didn't want to do 'anything faggoty anymore'.

He slid his hand down his stomach, feeling at the path of hair that ran from his belly button to his groomed bush beneath. He gently started moving his hand up and down his shaft. His eyes drifted shut as he started a steady pace.

Unbeknownst to Clark, Lex was driving at considerable speeds to his home. Lex didn't quite know what he was doing, it was almost one in the morning. There was a good chance Mr. Kent would run out of the house with a shotgun if he saw someone shuffling around his farm.

Lex just knew he needed to see Clark. He wasn't going to lie, there was the tiniest bit of alcohol in his system. Well, tiny to Lex, a way over the legal limit to others. Lex could be incredibly wrong in his calculations, but it seemed that something had changed in his and Clark's relationship lately. A small, almost unnoticeable change, invisible to the naked eye. But Lex had studied and done his homework. He watched Clark when he thought no one was looking. The way Clark eyes lingered just a little to long on the local boys walking past him, the way his hand stayed on Lex's back just a moment or two longer than what would seem like normal, buddy behavior.

Lex watched the way Clark would look away and blush when he complimented him. The way his creamy skin flushed when Lex brought up anything related to sex, especially of the homosexual nature. There had been many times when someone from the outside looking in on their relationship might call some situations…flirting. But of course no one said anything. He was Lex Luthor and Clark was Clark, forever in love with Lana Lang.

Lex could see Clark losing interest in Lana, if the feelings had ever been genuine to begin with. The way Clark's eyes clouded over with disinterest whenever Lana began one of her stories. When he politely declined her invitations to see a movie or go to concert, claiming extensive chores must to be done and then calling Lex two hours later, begging to be saved from boredom.

Perhaps these were the reasons Lex found himself, quiet as a mouse, breaking and entering the Kent residence. He stood just inside the doorway, for a moment or two. Soon various pieces of furniture began to reveal themselves to him. The kitchen counter was two feet to his left, and the entrance to the living room was five feet to his right. And there, the stairs, directly in front of him. He tiptoed forward, only wearing socks. He had taken off his shoes in the car, knowing they would cause noise on the hardwood floors. He began up the stairs, and of course the third one creaked, louder than an earthquake. He instantly stilled. He didn't hear anyone stirring so began his way up again. He carefully tested his weight on each step just a little bit to make sure it wouldn't creak. He finally made it to the top without so much as a cough from anyone in the house.

Thank baby Jesus, Clark's room was the first on the right. He gently grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned. The door clinked when it opened all the way but he quickly opened enough to get through and jumped in, closing it behind him.

He turned, fully expecting to see Clark sitting up in his bed, staring at him. Most likely asking if anything was wrong. But no. It was empty. No sign of his little Adonis. The only thing askew was that Clark's blanket and pillow were no where to be seen.

He took a moment to look around, he had never fully seen his room. He had only caught glimpses through an ajar door on his way to the bathroom once or twice. It was pretty barren, only the bed, a desk with a advanced calculus book on top with a few notebooks and a bookshelf filled with many novels. Lex supposed most of Clark's belongings were in the loft. The only thing of real interest was a shelf filled with what looked like diaries. Over a few hundred of them, comp notebooks. Dating to what looked like the sixth grade to just a week ago. Lex's fingers itched to grab one but he knew he couldn't.

He ran his hand over his smooth head, where a sheen of sweat had covered it. He realized how warm it was in here.

"Damn, it's hotter than Africa in here." He murmured to himself. This statement immediately triggered a memory in his mind. The first day of spring, Clark mentioned that sometimes he sleeps in the loft, when it gets to hot in the summers. He must be there. He had risked his ass for nothing!

"Fuckin' A, Clark."

He made his way back out, and walked at a brisk pace to the barn. He entered the barn, setting out towards the stairs but then he heard something. A little whimper from atop the loft. He paused and listened a little longer. There was again, this time a soft gasp. He could hear the consistent smack of skin on skin. More importantly, hand on dick. He knew that sound well, having stayed in an all male boarding school. Was Clark jacking off?

He crept up the stairs and his jaw became completely unhinged at the sight before him. Clark lay on the couch, one arm stretched above his head, the other moving up and down between his legs. His feet were propped on the arm of the couch and Lex could see his toes curling. His eyes were closed and the moon from the window made his long eyelashes cast shadows down his cheeks. God, he was beautiful.

Clark gave a moan, and his pace seemed to quicken. He was panting, his lips parted to let little puffs of air go in and out. Lex shifted his weight, and the old wood under him gave the faintest of creaks. But Clark's hand instantly stilled and his eyes shot open. No doubt expecting to see one of his parents there, but if anything he became even more panicked at the sight of Lex. Clark, quick as lightning, grabbed his blanket and pulled it all the way up to his chin.

"I, er, I … Lex, um, well what are you doing here?!"

"Clark, calm down. I just came over to say hi." Lex said soothingly.

"To say hi." Clark repeated.

"Yeah. I know it's a little late but I didn't think you'd mind." Lex said as he moved closer to Clark, sitting on the side of the couch, by Clark's hips. He had never seen Clark look more uncomfortable than he did now. It was hilarious.

"Well, um, hi." Clark mumbled.

"Sorry for…interrupting. I could see that you were busy."

Clark instantly flushed a dark red, staring hard at his feet. Lex patted his thigh and he flinched.

"You know, I could help you out, if you wanted."

Clark's eyes snapped up to stare Lex in the face, to gauge his seriousness.

"Are you drunk?" Clark asked suspiciously, squinting at him.

Lex sighed. "Clark, lets focus on other things. Haven't you and your friends ever jacked each other off?"

Clark shook his head.

"Has anyone ever touched you there before?"

Another head shake.

"Me and the boys at my boarding school did it all the time." That wasn't _exactly_ the truth. The other boys never let him participate but he did see them doing it, in the showers and the dorms.

"Oh." Was all Clark said. But Lex could see a sparkle of interest in his eyes.

"Has a guy ever kissed you?"

"Yeah, me and Pete used too. A long time ago."

"Oh. So, do you want me to help you out?"

"Oh, um, well I'm not really hard anymore."

Lex nodded, as though he wasn't completely disappointed.

"But, you could… uh… you could kiss me if you wanted too." Clark blurted. What the hell was he thinking!?

Lex just smiled.

"All right."

Lex leaned forward, pressing his lips to Clark's in an innocent kiss. He pulled back for a moment to see Clark's reaction, but he just looked at him with his big eyes. Lex leaned forward again.

The kiss became a little more intense, and Lex ran his tongue over Clark's bottom lip. Their tongues battled for dominance and of course Lex came out victorious. A few lazy kisses followed and Lex's hand drifted downwards.

"Well, look here. Someone wants to play again."

Clark just laughed and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Lex rubbed his hand against Clark's six pack, fingers playing with his happy trail. He glanced back up at Clark and saw he had moved his hands so he could watch everything Lex was doing in fascination. Lex fingered the band of Clarks bottoms and then moved his hand beneath and firmly grasped Clark's rock hard 9 inch erection. Clark gasped and squirmed slightly.

"Sorry." He said blushing.

"Its okay, make all the noise you want." Lex murmured, running his hand up and down, squeezing at little harder when his hand reached the tip. Clark's eyes continued to watch in utter fascination as someone touched him intimately for the first time. Lex began to press soft kisses to Clark's neck and ears causing a gasp or two. Clark uncertainly placed his hands on Lex's shoulders as he craned his neck to give more access.

Lex's hand was soon moving at a very fast pace up and down Clark's shaft and Lex could tell he was close, Clark was shivering in his arms.

"Um, Lex-"

"It's okay." Clark shot his load, all over Lex's hand and his own stomach with a throaty moan. He lay panting, staring at Lex.

"Do you have any Kleenex?" Lex asked, breaking Clark from his trance.

"Er, yeah. Over on the desk."

Lex grabbed them, cleaning he stickiness between his fingers. Clark reached out when Lex extended his hand with a tissue but bypassed his hand to clean Clark's stomach himself. Clark looked away in sudden embarrassment and shyness.

"So, how was that for you?" Lex smirked.

"Oh, don't even," Clark said, scrunching his nose at him. And then he just looked at Lex, head cocked to the side. "Well, um, you're hard now… so if you want me too…"

"That's so kind of you to offer, Clark."

Clark gulped, glancing down at Lex's crotch. He sat up more and moved his legs so Lex could lean back on the couch to smile at Clark fumbling with his belt and zipper. His erection sprang free, a very respectable 7 and a half inches. Completely hairless. Clark began to pump it, his eyes staring down at his own hand in amazement. Lex was more focused watching Clark than focusing on his impending orgasm.

Clark seemed to start to experiment with him, moving his hand all around, tightening his grip at certain times to see what kind of reactions out of Lex. A little buck of the hips or gasp. The look of Clark's face was pure curiosity, he was enthralled by the sight of what he was doing.

He suddenly cleared his throat, looking at little nervous. He slowly leaned down, wrapping his lips around the tip. Lex gasped in surprise and pleasure.

"Clark..." He sighed, resting on hand on Clark's bare back.

Clark rolled his tongue around the tip, taking in the first few inches. He bobbed up and down and Lex moaned.

"Oh…"

Clark made a humming noise around Lex's cock causing him to buck his hips. The tip touched the back of Clark's throat and he gagged.

"Sorry." He said after he pulled back up, wiping at his mouth.

"It's all right." Lex said softly, taking in Clark's flushed skin, ruby lips and ruffled hair from where Lex had had his hand gripped only moments before.

He leaned forward, kissing Clark thoroughly.

"You didn't come here just to say hi." Clark said knowingly.

"No, I can't say that was the only reason."

Clark smiled, opening his mouth to say something else, but his eyes drifted downward for a second, seeing Lex's feet stretched out before him.

"Lex, where are your shoes?"

"Oh, I took them off so they wouldn't make noise in your house."

"You were in my house!?"

"Well, that's where I thought you were! But don't worry, your parents don't know I was there. Really." Lex said assuredly.

"Uh-huh." Clark hummed, already losing interest in the conversation, his eyes having moved back to Lex's erection, still standing to attention.

They kissed. Heated, rough kisses that bruised their lips. They shifted in position, never losing grip on each other. Lex was laying on top on Clark, grinding their hips together. He slowly slipped Clark's sweats off. He quickly undressed himself and pressed his full nude body against Clark's, skin against skin.

Clark's legs were spread, fingers pushed inside. Clark threw his head back in a the flurry of new sensations.

Lex slide inside slowly, carefully trying not to hurt Clark, not knowing that that was impossible. Clark wiggled his hips, encouraging a faster pace.

"Ahh, Lex, yes…please." He was begging, not quite sure what for but he just knew he wanted more. Lex looked down at the virgin face below him, twisted with pleasure. The intensity, the heat, was so much. With every smack of skin against skin, Clark whimpered, his body moving without his control.

"Lex, I'm going to… I'm going to again…" Lex hand was busy between Clark's legs again, in time with his thrusts.

"Together…" Lex breathed, and they came together, an explosion of fireworks. They rode their orgasms out together and then Lex collapsed on top of Clark, completely exhausted.

"Oh my god, Lex," Clark said, suddenly laughing, "Your socks are still on!"

…

That night blossomed into a beautiful relationship that lasted many, many years. If Lex had only picked up the last diary that night from the bookshelf, a picture would have fallen out, a picture of him and Clark. Completely candid, they were laughing, an unmistakable look of true love in their eyes.


End file.
